


The Queen of Hearts meets Dragoon the Great

by RayvenStrom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragoon's escape fails, Gwen finds out, Magic Reveal, takes place season 3 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayvenStrom/pseuds/RayvenStrom
Summary: After taking the blame for enchanting Arthur to save Gwen, Dragoon the Great has some trouble escaping and finds himself face to face with Gwen herself.





	The Queen of Hearts meets Dragoon the Great

Things weren't quite going to plan. Dragoon the Great huffed as he was forced to skid to a stop yet again, the guards were too close, everywhere he turned there seemed to be more coming down the hallway. To simply slip away and turn himself back to normal wasn't looking so simple. Knowing Morgana was elsewhere, he ducked into her chambers, closing the door as quietly as he could only to turn around and find himself face to face with Gwen.

He could hear the guards approaching, any minute and they'd be searching the rooms. 

"I'll shout for the guard." Gwen threatened, backing away. 

"Please, no, you've got to help me hide!"

"Why would I help you?" 

"Because I've helped you." He insisted. 

"No you haven't, you're the sorcerer, you.. you enchanted Arthur!"

"You know as well as I that Arthur is not enchanted." 

Gwen hesitated.

"Then why did you claim to do it?" 

"The person who set you up would be too hard to prove guilty to Uther. By then you'd be executed, someone had to take the blame off of you Gwen." 

"Why would you risk your life-?"

"You must believe that I am a friend."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I am a close friend."

"Then why haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't normally look like this,” He frowned. “I had to help but I couldn't reveal myself, not yet, not now."

Gwen still hesitated. 

"Please Gwen, you can trust me, why else would I be caught for magic that didn't happen-?"

Someone banged on the door. Dragoon looked to Gwen. 

"Go, hide behind the curtain, I'll try to keep them away."

"Thank you, Gwen." He moved as fast as he could, closing the curtain behind him. 

Gwen moved to the door and opened it. Arthur stood waiting. 

"The sorcerer has escaped, we're looking for him."

"How horrible, I'll keep an eye out then." 

She started to close the door, but Arthur stepped into the room. 

"We've got to search these chambers."

"I've been here this whole time, he's not here." 

"I still have to, just to be sure." 

"Alright, go ahead then." Gwen stepped back and watched as Arthur and a guard checked the wardrobe, under the bed, behind the partition.

"What about that curtain?" Arthur asked, striding towards it. 

"Oh, it's nothing, just-"

Arthur pulled the curtain back, Gwen held her breath. 

"What the Hell are you doing back here?"

"Er, um, I'm just, there's this rat, and I've followed it." Merlin's voice piped up.

"A rat... is that what you've been doing this whole time?"

"Yeah, I've almost got it."

"Honestly Merlin, is there anything you can do?" He turned back to Gwen "It'd probably be best to keep the door locked until we find the sorcerer, he's tricky, but I'm not about to let him slip through my fingers."

"Of course," Gwen managed, "Good luck."

She closed and locked the door behind him as he left. Then, letting out the breath she'd been holding, turned back to the room. 

Merlin sighed and leaned against the wall.

"That was too close." He coughed, voice rough. 

"Merlin?" Gwen gasped. "You're a-"

He swallowed,

"A sorcerer, yeah."

"How long?"

"As long as I can remember." He got to his feet, rubbing his neck.

"Does Arthur know?"

"Of course not, he'd have me killed."

Gwen paused, wondering. 

"Can I see?"

"What, magic?"

She nodded. Merlin searched the room for an idea.

"Here, look." 

He muttered a few words under his breath, his eyes flashed gold, and one of the flowers from the bouquet on the table fluttered into the air like a butterfly, around their heads, then settled back on its stem. 

"Wow…” Gwen gasped. “How have you kept this hidden? For so long..."

"I try to be careful when I use it, there have been a few close calls though."

"Wait, when my father was healed, Morgana told me that you came forward, told everyone that you were the sorcerer who did it..."

"I wasn't lying.” Merlin chuckled lightly, but his expression grew solemn. “I didn't want you hurt for something I did, I'm sorry."

"So it was you who healed him?"

"Yeah, I-" 

He was cut off by Gwen's hug.

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Y-you're welcome."

“Now,” Gwen pulled away to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “it’s time to catch me up on the story of a sorcerer who chose to be a servant, in Camelot of all places.”

Merlin shrugged.

“It’s my destiny to protect Arthur, so that’s what I’ve done.”

“So tell me the rest, the side that no one knows, we’re stuck here until Arthur gives up his search, that’s plenty of time for a story or two.”

“Or three, he’s stubborn.”

“Right,” She laughed, “start at the beginning, let’s see how far we get before he gives up.”

“I guess that I’ll start with the day that I arrived in Camelot…”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this idea seemed fun, I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.


End file.
